Told you so!
by Hobbitpal
Summary: He won't ask her. Yes he will. No he won't...Told you so!


They sat in their normal bar, laughing and talking, drinks in front of them; simply relaxing after a day they would all want to relax.

"You think he'll ask her?" Hawkes shock his head while the others just glanced at each other.

"No. He's too nervous, after what happened with her and Danny." Stella thought about it. There were a number of good reasons as to why Flack should ask Lindsay out. She was funny, sweet, caring, she'd be perfect for him, and he'd be perfect for her. Not overly funny like Danny had been and, well, Flack could take a hint. On most occasions.

"He might. I mean, she has every right to date him, after that whole thing with me." Danny looked down into his beer glass, the sick felling he'd not felt for a long time rising in the pit of his stomach. He had been so stupid to let go of Lindsay, to have been stupid enough to have gone to a bar, gotten a little bit drunk and then end up with his number in the pocket of a dead girl. The team had proved that he'd not killed her, but the relationship was over between him and Lindsay, and Flack had stepped in.

"It wasn't your fault Danny." He shrugged. That had been over a year and a half ago now. It was old news, he was forgiven, but she'd not wanted to go back to their relationship, and to be fair they did make better friends than lovers.

"Just, give them time." Stella rolled her eyes at Mac as he smiled that little secretive smile of his that she knew how to read oh so well.

"What do you know?" He just shrugged, shacking his head as his lips curved up into more of a smile. Stella raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do I have to take away your toy?" Sheldon and Danny stared at them.

"It's not want you think." Mac turned to his fiancé. "You wouldn't." She grinned, gently kissing his cheek.

"Of course I wouldn't." Sheldon and Danny just grinned as she winked at them while Mac wasn't looking.

After Peyton had decided that she preferred it in London, she'd stayed there and Mac had come back to New York. He said that London was a really nice city, but he preferred America, his homeland, and he people he would have had to have left behind. Stella had helped him with his anger at Peyton, showing him that it was simply something he'd had to do, and that people would support him. 6 months later they were dating, and now engaged with the wedding only a few months away.

"Hey guys, sorry we're slightly late." The four of them looked around to see the tall black haired detective that was Don Flack jr. making his way through the crowd, closely followed by a smaller honey coloured haired woman that had to be Lindsay Monroe.

"That's alright, we've not been here that long either." Lindsay nodded, settling herself between Hawkes and Flack, shrugging off her coat, half way through getting it off her shoulders when Flack carefully took it from her, hanging it over the back of her chair. The gesture did not go unnoticed by the rest of the table.

Once the two of them settled down with their drinks the rest of the table watched them closely, as though looking for some sort of clue or evidence that they could use to build up a case that the pair of them were dating.

"What's so fascinating?" Danny and Stella shrugged, still watching their friends as they nervously looked around the group of staring eyeballs.

"Alright, what do you guys find so interesting?" Mac's smile touched his face again, this time unable to stop it from becoming a grin as realisation dawned in Lindsay's eyes.

"It was you, behind the lockers." Flack shock his head, chuckling slightly as the rest of the group looked between the laughing pair and Mac.

"Yeah. I heard everything."

Lindsay put her head in her hands, feeling as though she would die with embarrassment. Mac had heard their conversation, every word about how she like Flack and how he liked her and that they'd agree to keep it a secret from the others until they were ready to tell Danny.

"What did you hear?" Danny looked between them, the sick felling rising even faster as he recognized the look in her eyes. The sorry, and guilt at having not told him the truth, and the love that she held for Flack.

"I think I know." They all looked at him.

"Danny, I'm sorry." He shrugged, a soft, sad smile falling across his face as he watched them.

"Hey man, you have nothing to be sorry for. To Flack and Lindsay!" They all raised their glasses, clinking them together in a toast. "But you hurt her, I kill you." Flack grinned as he smiled at Lindsay. That wasn't going to happen.

"Told you he'd ask." Stella muttered in Mac's ear. All he did was smile.


End file.
